


Nobody's Business Except the Three People Involved

by colazitron



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen, Jared and a girl have awesome threesome sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody's Business Except the Three People Involved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenpoints](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpoints/gifts).



**Nobody's Business Except the Three People Involved**

Right now she had absolutely no idea of how she had gotten to be in this situation. At the same time though, she found herself completely unable to care about that. She really didn’t think she cared for anything much at this moment. There were so many better emotions to feel and so many better things to think about.

If she dug her nails into the thighs that bracketed her own, what would happen? (A hiss and sharp teeth on her earlobe.)  
If she reached back and grabbed the hair and pulled, would he understand? (He did. The kiss hurt her neck and made her tongue ache, but it was glorious.)  
Would the arm around her waist let her move? (No.)

Granted, none of these were thoughts, exactly, but more reactions to the two beautiful men she was currently with.

Jared was even bigger in person. His abs were rock solid and his arms about as wide as her thighs. His one arm, curled around her middle, held her in place without any conceivable trouble, while the hand attached to other one traced almost surprisingly tender symbols into her side.

Her own hands were raking through Jensen’s hair or grasping at Jared’s thighs in a vain attempt at anchoring herself. Fuck, the guy looked good between her thighs though. His impossibly pretty lips had been swollen before, now they looked closer to obscene than anything. His arms were looped around her thighs, keeping them spread and still while his tongue and lips did things she was almost sure she wouldn’t even comprehend if they weren’t happening to her.

“Fuck,” she cursed before her voice deteriorated into an even less eloquent moan.

“He workin’ you up good, darlin’?” Jared drawled lowly, making her twitch against their hands at the vibrations she could feel against her back. Not being able to move was frustrating and intoxicating as hell. She would have liked to give some sort of smartass retort, but Jensen chose that moment to press his tongue against her clit and then suck it in between his lips. So instead she let out a startled shout and felt all the muscles in her ass and crotch clench in response. He had been working her close to the edge and even over it for long enough that it started to feel like forever and not damn near long enough. So when he drew back, licking his lips and staring up at her with those startling green eyes (really, they were this green in real life? How was that fair?), she mewled in protest and tried to pull him back in with her thighs.

“Down, girl,” he grinned at her, cheek flashing in his eyes as easily readable as Vegas neon signs. He did push two fingers into her though, so she counted it as a win.

“She taste good?” Jared asked from behind her. Jensen made a show of pulling out his fingers and licking them clean – open lips, sucking noises and fluttering eyelashes included.

“Finger-lickin’,” he concluded, making Jared snort disbelievingly. She appreciated him giving voice to her sentiments as she was rather preoccupied trying to catch her breath.

“I think I’d rather be licking something else,” Jared grinned and reached out the hand not holding her to his chest to grab onto Jensen’s head and pull him in. The smaller man came easily, crushing her in between them and letting the other one lick and suck all her juices from his lips and chin and cheeks before chasing Jared’s tongue with his own. A fresh prickle of arousal shot through her at the sight of the two men kissing over her shoulder and she turned her neck to join in.

For a few moments there was nothing but the slow slide of lips and tongues and two or three hands somewhere on her body that almost brought her back down. But then Jensen lent back and whispered “turn around, sweetheart” and Jared’s hands were both on her waist – fuck, he almost spanned all of it – and easily lifted her onto her non-co-operative thighs, manhandling her so she straddled his lap, facing him and she felt herself go back under. Arms circled around her from behind and slipped a condom onto Jared’s cock and she didn’t even know when Jensen had left to retrieve it.

“Go on,” he urged, his hands coming down half on Jared’s, half on her skin and guiding her forward and down. This time there was a second groan to overshadow hers. She wouldn’t wait for either one of them to tell her to move or stay still, she just rolled her hips and reveled in the sensation of being filled.

Jensen’s hands left her hips to stroke up her back and bundle her hair into one of his hands, so he could hold it off her neck. His lips came down on the tendons of her neck, sucking a bruise into the skin that she knew she would wear like a badge of honor. Jared meanwhile held her steady with one hand and met her downward thrusts with upward ones of his own, his other hand swallowing one of her breasts, his palm grazing her painfully tight nipple.

The high pitch of a whimper told her it was hers. But then the next moment the almost embarrassing sound got swallowed by Jared’s lips drinking it from hers. Her hands seemed to have gained a life of their own and she thought this was probably just as well. Jared’s abs were a fantastic playground and if she dug her fingers in just there he gasped and groaned and drove into her a little harder. So she did it again. And again. And then the force made Jensen jerk back from where he was still latched on to her neck and she almost regretted it.

But then she felt as much as heard him chuckle against her shoulder blade and figured he probably hadn’t minded that much. Jared released her lips, opting to breathe against them more than anything and suck one of hers in between his every now and then, concentrating more on the rhythm of their hips. Her hands came up to clutch at his shoulder and head and Jensen’s teeth dragged down her spine and she wasn’t sure whether to moan or shudder or praise every deity she could think of (which weren’t many at the moment).

“Are you close?” Jensen breathed into her ear and she wondered briefly when he had returned there and then registered his hands on her breasts. Jared’s had moved to her thighs and when had that happened?

“Jared is,” he whispered like it was a big secret and she spared a few brain cells to wondering how the hell he knew that before one of his hands ran down over her stomach to tease her clit again and she forgot to think all together. Instead she just ground down harder, chasing her own orgasm ruthlessly. Her hands came up against the wall next to Jared’s head and her nails tore at the shoddy wallpaper.

“Oh, yeah, sweetheart. Just like that,” Jensen encouraged her and his chin was hooked over her shoulder, which meant that he was watching her fuck his best friend. The thought wrenched another moan from her throat.

“He’s lovin’ this, can you tell?” he asked and opening her eyes made her realize that Jared had moved back to lean his head against the wall and Jensen and her were now both watching the flush spread over his cheeks and neck and chest, where the skin was practically glistening with sweat.

“Yeah,” she breathed back and let her hands roam the skin on display. She wasn’t usually into the whole clean shaven thing, but this? This was glorious. Soft skin stretched tight over strong, strong muscles and, God, even her hands looked tiny on him. Jensen’s hands ran down her arms and joined her hands, before pulling them away and behind her back, taking away the last bit of leverage she had, while Jared moved his hands back up to her waist. From that moment on, she let him command the speed of their movement and groaning leant her head back against Jensen’s shoulder.

Jared let out one single drawn out “fuck”, burying himself deep inside her and shuddering to a slowing halt.

“C’mon, no,” she protested, continuing the movement of her hips as well as she could in her position.

“Save some o’ that for me,” Jensen growled into her ear, his voice pitching down into Dean and Batman and neither mental image really made her want to stop. So it was probably a good thing that Jared simply lifted her up and made any resistance completely futile. (Which didn’t do anything to quench the arousal, either.)

But then Jensen leant against the headboard next to Jared and reached out one hand to reach for hers, pulling her to him.

“C’mere,” he beckoned and she really, really, didn’t need to be told twice. She mashed their lips together before throwing one leg over his, his hands coming up to hold her face and hers bracing her against the wall. There wasn’t even any wallpaper left here.

While she was busy not looking, Jared had seemingly discarded the used condom and fetched a new one, reaching around her very much like Jensen had. She broke away from mapping the inside of the man’s mouth with her tongue, when she felt hands brush past her hips and looked down just in time to see his large hands slip the condom onto Jensen’s cock. Fuck, this image would be seared into her brain forever. Not that she minded.

And then Jared’s hands weren’t guiding her down so much as they were pushing her. From the way Jensen grinned at her, she could tell that he had expected that and again – how did he know this? She decided not to care and instead focus on the low growl that seemed to be stuck in Jensen’s throat.

“Okay there?” she teased and earned herself a chuckle.

“Ridin’ high,” he answered, letting one of hands drop to her thigh and sliding the other down to toy with her breast. “Though technically, that’s what you’re doing.”

She rolled her eyes and grabbed for his head, pulling it against her chest. Jensen went with the movement easily, closing his lips around one of her nipples, still toying with the other one with his hand. The grinding movement of her hips came by itself.

“Oh, shit,” she hissed and dragged her nails up Jensen’s back, in neat parallel lines to his spine. Jared still had his hands on her waist, but his mouth was tracing the shape of her ear and when she leant her head to the side, the line of her jaw.

“Mmmm-yeah,” she gasped, reaching behind herself to push at Jared’s head so she could capture his lips in a kiss more easily. Her other hand still held Jensen against her breast and she knew they were indulging her but somehow that made their compliance only hotter. It was obvious that they still had control over the situation when they took it back from her easier than taking candy from a kid.

“Wanna give this a real go, sweetheart?” Jensen growled from in between her breasts and left her no room to answer before straightening up, dropping both his hands to her waist and pulling her up and then down. Jared caught on and in the next moment, they were both pulling her up. It was when Jensen started thrusting into her in a seemingly relaxed counter strike that she decided to lay back – figuratively speaking – and just enjoy this ride. She had a feeling they wouldn’t leave her much choice anyway.

Jensen’s hands snuck around to her back, one pressing into her tailbone and the other grabbed onto her neck, pulling her flush against his chest, her breasts pressing up against him and her face burrowing into the crook of his neck. Jared pushed and pulled at her hips in an unrelenting rhythm and still she couldn’t focus on much besides the fact that she must almost disappear in between the two of them. Jared’s fingertips on her stomach felt like they could only be an inch or two apart and she wanted to look down to see, but Jensen wouldn’t let her budge.

“Doin’ so good, darling’,” he murmured when he felt her try to wriggle out of his grasp. “Just like that.”

So instead of looking at Jared’s hands on her skin, she slipped her own hands in between her and Jensen’s bodies and let her fingers follow the line of Jared’s fingers. He upped the pace a little and she decided to put her thighs into it (finally all that running really paid off), grinding down into Jensen to gain just the bit of pressure on her clit she’d need to tumble over the edge one more time, just one more time. But then Jensen’s hands pulled her away from him instead of towards him and she looked up, a little surprised. Jensen just cupped her breasts and gave her cheek an almost chaste kiss.

“Gonna come onto here, yeah?” he said and she wasn’t sure if he was talking about her breasts or her face, but he kept bucking into her and waiting and, really, all she could do was nod and breathe an affirmative.

“Yeah.”

And almost before she’d realized it, Jared let go of her hips and Jensen pushed her onto her back, pulling out of her and stripping his cock of it’s not-really-latex cover. Jared had laid down next to her and plunged three of his fingers inside her to compensate for the loss, his thumb rubbing at her clit. Her legs fell open and her eyes fell closed, only snapping back open when her brain finally registered that she had caught Jensen staring down at them, pulling at his dick.

With a gasp and a half-swallowed growl he tipped forward and streaked his cum over her breasts. He fell to her other side and she ran one finger through the liquid on her chest, grabbing at her breast a lot rougher than both men had, before sucking her fingers clean. She moaned at the taste spreading across her tongue and at Jensen’s hand joining Jared’s in making her white out one more time.

She felt the tight heat spiral through her body and couldn’t quite decide whether to look to the right or the left and just slammed her eyes shut as her orgasm shot through her. Jensen continued teasing her a little, making her twitch from the shocks of sensation, but there was no real intent behind the gesture and she felt she was to spend for there to be anyway.

“Fuck,” she breathed and earned herself two vaguely affirmative grunts. Best threesome yet.

**The End**


End file.
